You'll Always Have a Place
by Belle Goode
Summary: The third installation in what is becoming the Charli series. She's back to help a girl with insight into her problem, but will it take her too close to her past to help?


**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

She was laughing at him as they headed back from the crime scene. She glanced up and saw something from the corner of her eye. "H watch out!"

She had to run. She had to get away. She hadn't seen daylight in months and it was hard to adjust her green eyes. Her leg hurt so bad but she kept running. She tripped in the grass, then stood as she heard footsteps behind her. She only had to go a little farther before she felt pavement. Her eyes blurred but she saw two cars she was going between and then she heard the squealing tires. She turned to her left to see a large gray vehicle with a huge black grill coming straight at her. She braced for impact but was surprised when it wasn't as hard as she'd been expecting.

The girl rolled onto the hood of the Hummer and then back onto the ground, grabbing her elbow as she sat up, long, medium brown hair lifting from the pavement. Throwing the truck into park, he stripped his seat belt and jumped out. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"No. I have to go. They're going to get me. I need to get to the police."

"Okay ma'am, calm down. I am the police. What's going on?"

"They took me. I have to go. They're going to find me." and she started limping toward the truck when her knee gave out.

"Okay easy." Horatio picked up her slight frame. "Let's get you somewhere to get checked out."

"Jail. Take me to jail. They said if I ever got away, jail would be the only place they couldn't touch me."

"Who, sweetheart. Who took you?"

"We have to go. Now. They're behind me."

"H, you want me to..."

"No!" he said, almost shouting, knowing exactly where she was going with the question. Then he noticed the girl panicking at the sight of the person approaching. "It's okay. This is Charli. She's with me. She's safe."

Her breathing started to settle a little bit.

"Why don't you radio in. We'll get her checked out and then go from there."

"Please...please don't let them get me."

"Don't worry. No one is going to get you. Not while I'm around." and he put her in the back seat of the truck. He jumped back in and started the engine. "Keep an eye out for anything Charli. We'll see if we can find out who did this to her." Glancing in his rear view he saw the exhaustion take over her entire body. She had to have been running for a while and there was no telling what she'd been put through. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Sky Messer."

"When were you taken?"

"Um..five weeks ago? I had just gotten to my new foster when they grabbed me outside the house."

"You're in the system?"

She nodded. "My mom couldn't take care of me after her accident and DCS came in after I tried to take care of her and got caught shoplifting. I've been bounced since."

"How long ago was that?"

She thought back. "Six years I guess now? I age out in about four months."

So that made her seventeen, and eleven when it all went down.

"Where's your mom now?"

"She um..." she swallowed hard. "She died last year. After her accident, she got real heavy into drugs, and there toward the end, wound up overdosing."

"What happened to her?"

Shaking her head she remembered the night well. "I don't think it was an accident. She shot herself. But she always told everyone it was an accident. It was on my ninth birthday. After that, I took care of her until I got picked up."

Charli looked over at H and he could see her eyes screaming to help this girl. He reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze and he glanced back in the rear view once more as the girl closed her eyes. "Hey Sky? Honey why don't you keep talking to me, alright?"

Her eyes opened and she nodded.

"Are you from around here?"

"Um...North I think? Where am I?"

"Miami."

"Oh yeah, I'm from Tampa. Well originally I'm from Mississippi, but my case worker thought I needed to get out of the whole state and get away from everything, lest I get into trouble again. So they packed me up and moved me down to Florida, and I've been here ever since."

He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "We're almost to the hospital. We'll get you checked out and find you a safe place."

"Is there such a thing?"

"There is with this one." Charli said. Knowing what it was like to be abused, which is what it looked like this girl had gone through, and have someone help just a little, made all the difference.

They got to the hospital and she was put into a room, while Charli sat with her the entire time. She walked out for a moment to talk to H while Sky got changed back into her regular clothes. "Well, according to the doctor, she's been roughed up a bit, bruised her elbow when she hit the pavement, has a really big bruise on her upper femur and there's a pretty good sized cut that probably needed stitches and never got any. She needs a good nights sleep and a few good meals under her belt. She's a little dehydrated but he ran a bag of fluids while he was checking her out on a fast drip and said that should suffice."

"She talk about anything?"

She shrugged. "She did mention that she only knew the people who took her by Bonnie and Clyde but that if we had a sketch artist she could give us a good description."

"Good. Where are we going to put her?"

"She can stay at my place."

"Are you sure? You're barely unpacked from Natalia's."

"I know. But...I think I can help her."

"This isn't going to interfere with your school work?"

She thought for a moment. "It shouldn't. I've already talked to my Sociology professor about working from home if I needed to, at the beginning of the semester. Plus, this is summer courses so I can only get three credit hours."

He studied her closely. "You know how I feel about you taking time off of your schooling, for this job."

"I'm not taking it off to work in the lab. I'm taking it off to help solve a case and possibly keep someone safe." she argued. Then she studied him. "Are you telling me that if it was me, and you were the one in school, that you wouldn't do the same thing?"

"That, is an unfair question Ms. Gibbens. I'm not in school right now."

"Hence the reason I specified _if_, Mr. Caine." then she turned as she looked at the door to the girls room. "She needs a safe place Horatio."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I know sweetheart. Alright. I can't tell you what to do, but as a member of my team, I expect you to keep me up to date on everything that happens."

She smiled. "Yes sir, Mr. boss man sir!"

"That's right. Don't you forget it!" and he smiled. "I'm going to get with Natalia and find out what she's got going on and then we need to get everything from the current case processed where I dropped it at the lab on the way in."

Charli's expression clouded. "I'm leaving you short doing this."

"No, you're not. So no trying to do two jobs at once. You hear me?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. This was the right thing to do, taking care of this girl. And she knew it, but it didn't make it any easier knowing it might leave them short handed, even for a couple of days. The door opened and she stepped forward. "Ready?"

The girl nodded. "So what now?"

"You stay with me."

"No. I told you. Jail."

Horatio stepped forward. "I'm not putting you in there unless I have to. I would rather not put you in there, even if it is to go into protective custody."

"But they said..."

"They," Charli broke in, "don't know us."

She studied her. "I don't like this. What if they find me at your place?"

Horatio smiled. "Trust me. She's a good shot." he said, remembering how quick she'd picked it up when he'd started training her some months before. Even though she'd just recently gotten her permit, he'd trust her shot over someone that had theirs for ten years.

That seemed to suffice for the moment and she finally nodded. "Lets go."

* * *

Sky looked around the apartment and was amazed at how together it was.

"Sorry. I'm a bit of a neat freak. Kinda part of the back story, which I will get into later. But for now, make yourself at home, I'll adjust or I'll pick up after you. Fridge is there," and she pointed to the kitchen area, "my bedroom is here, but you can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch."

"I don't want to put you out of your own place."

Charli shrugged. "I can better protect you if I'm on the couch anyway. That way if anyone tries to get in, I'll know it first off. Unless they scale the wall and get in through your window. Which I've got security sensors on like every entrance into this place, so if someone tried to get in here, I'd know it. Don't worry, it's fine."

She looked around at the simple, but matching furnishings in the place. "Worrying is what I do best."

"Boy can I relate to that."

Sky studied her closely. She believed her. "You too huh?"

Knowing she meant being an abuse child, she nodded. "I was very lucky when one day I happened upon a crime scene across from my apartment. I didn't normally play into that kind of stuff, but this day I watched. That's when I met Horatio. He changed my life."

"You two are really close huh?"

She shrugged. "You could say that. He was the only one who believed in me, when no one else did. And I'm determined to return the favor if I'm ever given the chance. He saved my life. And I took a bullet for him. So never underestimate how much one person believing in you, can change your life." and she walked into her bedroom, grabbed her pillow and an extra blanket for the couch and smiled. "You want something to eat?"

"I'm okay for now. But thanks."

"No problem. You probably want to get some rest. Don't know about you but I sleep with the television on, so here's the remote and I get just about every channel. If you get up in the middle of the night, make sure you take a step to the left for the bathroom or you will run into the door jamb with your toe." then she opened the top dresser drawer, pulling out two night shirts and two pairs of shorts. "You look about my size so these should fit you good, and if that's it, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

"Do you want me to close the door?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

She left the door open after she changed her clothes. The room was nice, and the soft pink paint on the wall made her almost feel like she was at home. She hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. She looked around the room and saw a picture of Charli and Horatio, then another picture of her and some dark haired woman on the other side of the dresser, in matching frames. Then on the wall was a picture of her and a whole group of people that included the dark haired woman and Horatio. That must have been her team that she'd talked about at the hospital.

On the bedside table there was a single old frame with a picture of a woman who looked a little like Charli, and a little girl in her lap as they laughed. That must have been her mother, she figured. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She missed her own mom. Times had been so much different back when she was younger. Her dad had been alive, her mom had been happy, they had been together.

She sniffled then turned the television on to mask the sound of her being a little upset, then crawled between the sheets. They smelled of fresh linens and it made her almost smile. This place was nice, and she really liked it. It almost gave her hope that she could have a place like this one day.

Charli heard the TV come on and she laid down, turning the living room unit on herself, and started channel surfing. This poor kid. She knew this was the right thing to do. The phone buzzed beside her and she grabbed it up real quick. Text message from Horatio. "Home. Remember, call me if anything happens." She smiled. Ever the protector. She text back. "I'm all over it. Talk to you in the morning." and she put her phone back on the back of the couch so it would be there if she needed it.

* * *

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she was in a cold sweat and someone was standing over her. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled her gun and had it aimed before she came fully awake.

Sky stood back with her hands in the air. "I...I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare and it woke me up. I was going to check on you and..."

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her gun and got her bearings. "Oh my gosh, Sky, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Taking a breath in herself, she nodded. "Are you okay?"

She pushed her weapon back into the holster she had under the pillow again and stood up, walking to the kitchen sink, splashing cold water over her face and leaning over the stainless steel tub for a moment. "Good lord. The last thing you needed was me pulling a gun on you tonight. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm not really even sure why I had that nightmare to begin with."

She stepped forward. This had really shook Charli up, as much as it had herself. "You were crying and saying something about someone was already dead. I didn't mean to scare you out of it, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Shaking her head, she looked at the unsure look of the girl's eyes. "I appreciate it." then she grabbed the towel she had there, wiping her face off. Taking another deep breath, she looked back at the green eyes staring back at her. "I'm alright. You want to try this sleep thing again?"

Nodding, she looked up. "I've never seen anyone move that fast before." she finally whispered out. Now that she was able to take a step back and realize what had just happened, she realized she hadn't been scared at all. Startled and surprised yes, scared, no. It happened to actually make her feel safer.

"I should have never pulled my gun on you. That was an instinct reaction and I am sorry. It shouldn't have gotten to that point. I'll try to work on that okay?"

She nodded again. "Well, goodnight again. If you have another nightmare, I promise not to try to wake you up again."

Poor kid. What on earth had she done? She was so grateful she hadn't shot her. And Horatio was going to have her ass if he found out about this. She closed her eyes to fall back asleep then opened them after a moment. No. She would make coffee instead. This was going to be a long day, but she was too worried about what would happen if she did go back to sleep again. Oh well. She would worry about it later.

* * *

She woke up smelling coffee. Her mom had drank coffee all the time and she'd remembered wanting to try it. But never had. She walked out into the kitchen and looked at the surroundings. The sunlight shining through the balcony window was an amazing sight to behold.

Spotting Charli she walked to the door and peaked through the blinds.

"Good morning! Coffee?"

Sky looked around at her. "I've never had coffee before."

Letting out a short laugh, she continued. "Well, I have milk, water, I think there's an unopened Coke in there and I have tea. Or, you can try coffee."

"I think I'll try the coffee."

Charli grabbed a cup down from her cupboard and handed it to her. "I like just a touch of cream and a teaspoon of sugar, some people like it sweeter, H drinks his black when he does drink it, which is like almost never. Just depends on if you like it bitter or not."

She poured a cup and fixed it the way Charli said she had, and was pleasantly surprised that she actually did like the flavor of it. "Okay, this is good!"

She smiled. "Glad you like it. So, if you can, I need you to tell me everything you remember about these people. Start from the beginning. The more you can tell me, the better chance we have of catching them. Okay?"

Fear laced her expression. "I'll try."

"If at any point it gets too much, let me know and we'll stop. I don't mind. I'll call H and set up a sketch artist to come over here later today. At some point I need to call and talk to my professors and arrange for my schooling to be done from home, so trust me, there's a lot of opportunity to stop if you need."

"Why...you're very...understanding."

"Girl, if you heard half of my past, it'd make sense to you. I can understand better than most not trusting anyone. Kind of gives me a little step up when dealing with someone who has trust issues."

"It's very disarming."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. I fought Horatio and Natalia every step of the way when I was on your side. Believe me, I know how you feel and exactly what you're thinking. Sometimes the just knowing that you're not alone, makes all the difference in the world."

"Natalia. Is that the woman in the picture with you on your dresser?"

She smiled remembering that day. It was her first case in the field where she was a CSI and not just an observer. They were both squatted down looking at some broken glass and while Walter had been taking the pictures of the scene, he had snapped one of the two of them when they looked at him. She nodded. "It is. She has helped me more than anyone knows. Probably even her. I lived with her for two years when I first started with the team. I just moved out, because I felt like I was overstaying my welcome, though she would probably argue that, and I didn't want to put that between us."

"The thought of family is a foreign concept to me I guess. Since my mom died I've never quite fit in anywhere."

"Trust me, it takes the right person, and things tend to fall into place." and she grabbed her phone, dialing it. "Horatio, hi, can we get a sketch artist here asap?"

"Sure. How are things going on that end?"

"Good. She just got up so..."

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to make coffee."

"Uh huh." he replied. "I got some sand off her shoes at the hospital. She was somewhere near the sand, which probably doesn't help much, but she'd been running for a little while when I hit her."

"Alright. I'll find out."

"Good, I'll call you with your sketch info."

"Thanks."

"See you soon Ms. Gibbens."

"See you soon." then she looked back over at Sky. "Alright hon, let's get started. What do you remember?"

She sat down and stared at the cup in her hands. "Start from the beginning?"

"Start from the beginning." she reiterated.

She blew out and took a deep breath. "I was walking home from school. It was the last day so it was a half day and no one was at home. Both of my fosters were at work. About a block from the house I was approached by this woman who was wearing a wig. And I could tell it was a wig right off, and something didn't seem right. But she asked me if I'd seen her daughter." she shook her head. "Before I could even look at the picture, someone came up from behind me and put something over my mouth."

"Probably Ether or Chloroform."

"It smelled for a brief second and then the next thing I remember, I woke up in the back of a van. And I was on the floor, and cuffed to the seat brackets. Both my hands and my feet. I don't know how long I laid there and the van stopped. The next thing I knew I was being blind folded and carried over this guys shoulder. I was thrown onto a couch and when they took he blind fold off, I was in some type of cellar."

"Cellar?"

"Yeah it looked like an old abandoned wine cellar."

"Was it underground?"

"Partly. But it was attached to something bigger. And I mean, when I split, it looked like a house, but it was huge!"

"That actually helps."

"How?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase that Florida is three hundred and fifty miles wide, four hundred and fifty miles long and three feet deep?"

Stopping for a second, she shook her head.

"It's actually like three sixty one and four forty seven, or somewhere along those lines, but you get the gist. Bottom line is, it doesn't make good ground for a lot of basements or wine cellars. Especially in Miami. Takes a lot of money. Horatio said that he found sand in your shoes at the hospital."

She thought back. "Yeah. He's right. There was sand along the lines of the road when I first started running."

"You were running for a while huh?"

She nodded. "It seemed like hours."

"We were about six miles from the beach, so it's definitely possible."

"I just had to get away." and she reached up, wiping a tear.

"Do you need to stop?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Um...Bonnie, she...she has light brown hair and green eyes and Clyde has dark, almost black hair, and blue eyes."

"That will help." then she looked at her phone. Text message. "The sketch artist will be here in about an hour. So hang onto their image."

"I'll never forget what they look like." she whispered.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um...I woke up and looked around. I was cuffed again but to a pipe. And they kept telling me that I was payback."

She could tell she was shaking, and from personal experience, she knew to change the subject. "So what do you like doing in your spare time?"

"Huh?" the question had caught her so off guard.

Charli stood up and got a cup of coffee. "You said you just got out of school. What did you like to do in your spare time? Hang out with friends, play games, skateboard...what?"

"I uh...I don't have any friends. And I haven't skated in a long time."

She smiled and half giggled.

"I like cars."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I want to go to a mechanics school and get my degree."

"That seems like a very cool idea."

"Yeah?"

She had asked it so innocently, it made her nod. "Yeah. I don't know a damn thing about cars, and admittedly, sometimes I wish I knew more. I mean, the guys have shown me the basics, how to change a flat, how to check the oil, but outside of that, I'm on my own."

Knowing she meant the guys on her team at the police department, she smiled. "Always the guys. Cars aren't just a man's world any more. Oh no. I love getting down and dirty. I'd rather have grease on my hands than flour, any day."

"More coffee?"

Sky stood up. "Actually, I think I will." then she looked at her as she stirred the liquid in her cup. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Changing the subject." she said lowly.

"I told you, I've been there. Whenever you're ready, we can talk about it again."

She sat back down on the couch, new cup of coffee in hand. "I think I'm okay to talk about it again."

Charli nodded and started to sit when a knock came to her door. She noticed Sky jump and assured her it was alright. She stared through the peep hole and smiled. She opened the door to her superior, as well as the sketch artist. She was blond and had curly hair, shoulder length, and bright green eyes. "Come on in." she said softly. "Coffee?"

While no one took her up on her offer, she still sat down in the chair. Horatio instantly took in the dark circles under Charli's eyes. "Can I see you for a moment, outside?"

"Absolutely." then she glanced at Sky. "She's safe, I promise. And Horatio and I will be right outside this door. Alright?"

She nodded timidly and she stepped outside the door. "What's up?"

"You, didn't sleep last night. Did you?"

"I did. I just woke up early."

"The circles under your eyes, would suggest that it was very early."

She shrugged. "Not that bad. I got enough."

Not pressing it, but not buying it either, he went on. "Has she been able to tell you anything?"

"We barely breached it. She said that they were at a huge house with a wine cellar, and she did confirm running through sand on the way out. She said she didn't take time to look at too much, she just needed to get out of there."

He nodded. "Do you believe her?"

"Yeah. I do. She had a pretty good description of both of the people that took her. Which is helpful with the sketch artist. I'm going to give it about an hour and see what we've got."

He looked around her toward the door. "It wont take her that long. Did she say what happened?"

"Yeah she said a woman wearing a wig walked up to her and asked about someone she was looking for. Then before she could look at the picture someone came up from behind and wrapped something around her mouth and nose."

"Okay."

"The next thing she knew, she woke up in the back of a van, cuffed to the rear seat bolts then was blindfolded and carried in."

"So not much?"

She shook her head. "But she started shaking when she got to that part so I changed the subject."

He smiled. "Smooth."

She smiled back. "Thanks. It helps to have insight. Maybe not to everything she's going through," then she stopped and looked away, before finishing. "But I know what it's like to feel isolated."

Remembering how it had been when she had first come into their lives, he stepped closer to where she stood, leaned against the balcony railing, and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. "I know sweetheart." He leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "I want you to call me if this gets too hard. Do you hear me?"

She nodded beneath his embrace. "I know. And I will. I just want to help her. And I know I can."

"I know you can too, Ms. Gibbens. Or I would never have agreed to it yesterday. But, I don't want this weighing on you. No losing sleep, and as I told you yesterday, no doing two jobs."

"I know. And I'm not. It's barely been one night."

"And you didn't sleep last night."

"Yes, I did, Mr. Caine."

He studied her closely. "Lets see how far we've come so far." and they stepped back into the apartment. Jennifer was the girl doing the sketch and she nodded at the both of them as they walked in. "How is it going?"

"She's doing remarkable. I've almost completely finished the first sketch and it's only been ten minutes. She has a good memory."

Charli's breath hitched. She knew what that was like, and how much of a blessing, as well as a curse, it could be. She sat down next to Sky and put her hand on her shoulder. "Good job grasshopper. I've taught you well." and she smiled.

Sky smiled and continued when Jennifer asked her about the eyebrows. It was twenty minutes later when she was done and was shaking, looking at the sketches. "Wow she's good." she whispered.

Jennifer piped up. "This was all you. You did a good job."

"Thanks." she said, just a little louder.

Knowing she needed a few minutes, she cleared her throat. "So, tell me more about this mechanics thing. Do you like to tinker? Or is it just something that you want to do?"

Horatio smiled as her whole demeanor changed and she lit up, talking to Charli about her love of cars. He watched as the girls talked back and forth, and he said good-bye as he and Jennifer left back for the lab. Smiling he saw the both of them and cleared his throat. "I am going to get back to the lab. Check in with you later?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good H. We'll be here."

* * *

They had talked the whole rest of the day, and she'd called Horatio and filled him in on what she'd learned. Laying down for the night, she rested, but didn't actually sleep. Too scared to dream again she wouldn't let herself actually get too deep in sleep.

After dealing with what Sky had told her about, she damn sure wasn't giving this kid anything else to worry about, and she damn sure wasn't going to pull her gun on her again. She stared at the clock again. Three thirty. She laid there channel surfing until four when she finally just got up and made a pot of coffee. Starting her first cup she flipped open her laptop and got to work on her Sociology paper she'd been working on. She had been deep into it when the girl wandered in around eight.

"Don't you sleep?"

"Yup. I'm just an early riser. Working on my schooling. If I can finish my final paper for this class I'll have some time to dedicate to working. So, I was trying to work on it while you were sleeping. Coffee?"

"I think I will. I could get addicted to the stuff."

Charli smiled. "A lot worse things to be addicted to, trust me."

Sky laughed. "So, anything new?"

"I was about to check in with the boss right now." and she grabbed her phone. "H. Anything?"

"Not at the moment. We've got it narrowed down to a few places, but I'm going to need her to confirm for me."

"Alright. I'll let her know. Give us...an hour?"

"I'll see you then." and he hung up.

She put her phone down. "I know this is going to be hard, but Horatio needs you to ride with us and check out a few addresses that he's found. Think you can do it?"

Shaky, she nodded. "I can try."

"I'll be there too. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Nodding again, she disappeared into the bathroom for a shower.

An hour later they were loading into the familiar Hummer. Horatio studied her.

Throwing her hand up, she stopped him from saying anything. "I don't want to hear it, I got up early to work on my Sociology paper."

Refusing to argue in front of the kid, he said nothing as he looked forward and started the truck. "Later, Ms. Gibbens."

They started in search and it was the third house that they had stopped when she started shaking. Charli turned around and noticed her. "Sky? Breathe." then she turned to Horatio. "We need to get somewhere and stop."

He nodded. Pulling into a near by gas station he parked in the back of the building and Charli jumped out and into the back seat. Putting her hand on the girls arm she looked up at her. "I'm okay. I just need some water maybe?"

"We can do that."

She looked up as tears fell. "I didn't think I would be this freaked out about it again. It's stupid."

"Not at all sweetheart. That was probably hard for you to go through and anything else that you go through after will be affected."

She grabbed the cold water bottle that Charli handed her through the door and took a long drink. It helped to stop her shaking hand and she was able to take another deep breath and felt even steadier.

"Better?" Horatio asked.

She nodded. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Not a problem. So, when you left, did you notice anything? A car, a truck, something that would help us there?"

Closing her eyes, her breath hitched. "The van. I saw the van." she said barely loud enough. "It's blue. And the windows are blacked out. There was a drive-out tag."

"Good job. That's enough for now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "You did good."

Not arguing she leaned back. "I'm tired."

"It's understandable. Why don't you lay back and rest, we'll head back to my place."

She nodded. "Alright."

In the front seat she looked over at Horatio then leaned back herself, closing her eyes. Glancing in the rear view and seeing that Sky was either asleep or almost asleep, he turned. "How early did you get up to work on your Sociology paper?"

"Early enough." she answered, not opening her eyes back up.

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because I'm getting enough sleep."

"The circles you're trying to hide, say otherwise."

She looked at him. "Well I don't care what 'the circles' say. I'm fine. Period end."

He glanced at her. "You're not fine. You're not sleeping. Do I need to come over at night?"

"Why? So you can sit in my chair and stare at me sleeping on the couch? No, H. I don't need someone to babysit me. I am doing just fine, and she's doing good. There's no need for..." and she broke off, shaking her head. "I'm sleeping."

"I'm not going to argue with you, and I'm not going to fight you on it, or babysit you. You're old enough that you know what you're doing. But I am going to keep an eye on it, and if I think you need a break, or you're pushing yourself too far, I'll step in."

She nodded.. "Dually noted."

"It's not so terrible that people worry. We've had that specific conversation before."

Charli closed her eyes. "I know we have. And I'm fine. Really. I haven't been sleeping until eight in the morning, but I'm getting enough. I get circles every time I cry. Honestly, I really am okay."

"I'll take your word for it. Do you want me to run you through somewhere to get some food before home?"

She shrugged. "If you want I guess. We've got stuff at the house."

He shrugged himself. "I'm hungry anyway."

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Sky was standing near her, but far enough away.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, stood then walked to the kitchen sink again to splash her face with cool water. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes. I was kind of scared to wake you up again."

Charli shook her head. "I understand, it's alright."

"Do you dream like this a lot?"

Shaking her head, she stood, and wiped her wet face with the towel. "I'm not sure why I'm having these nightmares again."

"You had them before?"

"Not long after I started with the team. For a few weeks."

"How did you get through them?"

She thought back to those weeks when she'd been going through it. "I talked to Horatio." then she looked at the girl. "I think, if this keeps up, I'm going to try that again."

"I think I would tell him now."

Her gaze took the girl in. "Why do you say that?"

"You were really freaked out in your dream. You kept asking why someone wasn't dead like you did the last time, but this time you were breathing really hard and saying you shot them."

She shook her head. "Early last year, my father, who had actually killed my mom when I was eight, broke out of jail. Well I tracked him down and just before I could do anything I would regret, Horatio showed up and stopped me from shooting him. Well, he shot me instead, and Natalia shot and killed him. Now, every time I dream about him, he's back from the dead. And I rarely will have the dream any more, but never twice in a row like that."

"The bullet you took for Horatio."

She nodded. "That was it. And I'd do it again in an instant."

"I hope I can eventually make an attachment like that."

"All it takes is trusting someone. I pushed and pushed against both Horatio and Natalia, but in the end," and she shrugged. "In the end, they pushed harder. They proved they weren't going anywhere and I finally let them in. Now, reality, I still push. It's my nature and I can't help it. I lived with my father for eight years and it's impossible to grow up with that type of abuse then turn right around and expect someone to not push. But, like I said, they push harder, even now. Everyone on the team does really. I'm very lucky to have the family I have, and I've learned lately that family doesn't have to be blood."

"I like that concept." Sky whispered, then she yawned.

"Go back to bed. I'm alright. I never have that dream twice in one night, I'll be good. Sorry I woke you up."

"No worries. I'm just glad I didn't wake you up this time."

Shaking her head she smiled. "Me too." then she walked over to her couch as the girl disappeared into the bedroom. Grabbing the remote, she clicked on the guide from her cable box and started channel surfing. Glancing at her watch, she stared at it, then looked at the clock on her wall. It really was only two. It was going to be a long night.

It was four again before she made a pot of coffee, and had her Sociology paper finished by six. Smiling, she submitted it then looked up when she heard Sky behind her.

"Did you go back to sleep?"

Ignoring the question, she shrugged and smiled. "I just submitted my paper. I'm free from school for a couple of days, so I'm in good shape. Coffee is ready."

"Cool. So what is on our agenda for the day?"

"I'm going to call Horatio in about an hour and see if he was able to find anything out about that van."

"I wish I could have given you more yesterday. I just froze."

"Fear is a funny thing. Don't even sweat it."

"You're not afraid of anything."

"Oh I'm afraid of plenty." Charli corrected.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really. I'm afraid of air planes, elevators and heights, and that's just a part of it."

She laughed. It seemed so simple.

Charli sat down. "On a deeper level, I'm scared of failing school, I'm scared of making a mistake when I'm working on a case, and mostly, I'm afraid of disappointing Horatio or Natalia. Well really anyone, but mostly them. Because they've believed in me so much, I don't want to let them down in any facet."

There was the not so simple. "You really care about him huh?"

That made her smile. "Yeah, I do. I care about all of them." then she changed the subject. "So, how did you sleep last night? Outside of my issues waking you up?"

"Good actually." she ran her hands up and down her arms. "It's strange feeling comfortable enough you can sleep somewhere after not doing it for so long."

"I can understand. Did they keep you awake?"

She shook her head. "Mostly they ignored me. But when they did come down there, they were always screaming at each other about some ransom." Then she stopped. "If it helps, I don't think they were from here. They had an accent like mine. Like home."

"From Mississippi?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That does help!" and she picked up her phone to call H when it rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID. "I swear I was just going to call you."

"Up early?"

"Not too bad. But, Sky just told me that the people that took her, sounded like they were from Mississippi."

"Well that is good news."

"Okay?"

"That, gives me a starting point. I need to come over and talk to her. Couple of things have come up. I'm going to head on over if that's okay."

"Sure. See you in twenty."

She hung up and turned toward the girl standing there. "I guess there have been developments and H needs to ask you a few questions. You up for it?"

Looking at herself then her coffee, she nodded.

He was there within half an hour. Studying Charli, he didn't even argue this time, he just left it alone. Instead he turned to Sky. "How are you doing this morning, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. I heard you've had things come up?"

"I have. Did you know that your mother had a life insurance policy?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

He nodded. "She had a decent sized life insurance policy." he handed her a photo. "Is this the woman that grabbed you?"

She looked at the physical picture instead of the drawing. "She's gained weight, but that's her. Who is she?"

"That was your mother's best friend, Nadia Duncan." then he handed her another picture. "This is her husband Kevin. Apparently, your mom, changed her policy six weeks before she died. It states that when you turn eighteen, you would be entitled to her policy, not them."

"What?" she asked stunned.

"They took you, to hold you until you got the life insurance check, then they were going to probably take it and go. I don't know that for sure, but we're going to find them so that they don't get the chance."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "They were just going to hold me until October?"

He nodded. "Once you're eighteen, you're no longer award of anybody and you're on your own."

She was speechless. "Why would she...she didn't even...why would she do that?"

"When I contacted the life insurance company they said that there is a letter addressed to you, when you turn eighteen that her attorney is going to give it to you with the policy information."

"This doesn't make sense. They said she was a pill head! Where did she get money for a life insurance policy?"

H studied her expression. She really was confused about everything. "I don't know sweetheart. But the insurance company is telling me this, not a third party."

"So what do we do now?"

"We keep you safe, until your kidnappers are in custody." then he looked at Charli. "Can I see you for a second?"

Nodding, she stood up. Stepping out, she studied his expression. "You want to know my take?"

He nodded this time.

"I think she's telling the truth."

"I do too."

"So what now?"

"We find them." then he studied her again. "You alright?"

She nodded.

"I will get going and see what I can do today. I want you to stay here, and be careful. Something tells me they're not going to just give up and go home."

"Why?"

"The life insurance policy was for quarter of a million dollars."

She would have choked if she'd had anything in her mouth. "Should I tell her that?"

Shaking his head, he looked down at the parking lot of the complex. "Just let me know if you guys go anywhere."

"Will do." and she fake saluted him, smiling.

Taking the manila folder held in his hand and popping her on the top of her head with it lightly, he winked and smiled back. "Take a nap Ms. Gibbens. Or at least rest for the day. Okay?"

She smiled again, this time more serenely. "I will. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will."

Walking back into the apartment, she smiled at Sky. "You okay?"

She was a little shaky, but otherwise alright. She nodded and looked over at her. "Why would my mom do that? And how did she even have the means?"

"I don't know Sky. I can't help you there."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud."

"I completely understand. Don't apologize. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me."

"You know it's strange. I'm not very comfortable around anyone. But for some reason, you seem trust worthy."

She smiled. "Even when I pull a gun on you?"

Sky giggled. "Do you know, seeing you move that quick and think that quickly, especially coming out of a nightmare, made me feel a lot safer than you'd ever realize."

"Well I'm not sure how, but...thanks."

* * *

Sitting up straight, looking at her computer a couple of hours later, she looked over at Sky.

"Crap!"

Sky sat forward. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I have to go into school for one of my classes. My professor wants to see me face to face and make sure I'm not lying about why I'm working from home before she'll give me my work." then she studied the girl. "Feel like taking a ride?"

"Really?" she asked, excited.

"Well I'm not leaving you here alone unprotected."

"Okay, you make a point."

She laughed a bit and picked up her phone. "Hey H. Yeah I got an email from one of my professors that I need to come in."

"Is it typical?"

"She's a hardass. I expected something out of her when I e-mailed in that I wanted to work from home."

"Alright. Keep me posted."

"I will." and she hung up. They headed out to the Ford Fiesta that Charli owned and she got in, turning the key, but the car wouldn't start. She tried again, and the car still wouldn't start. It wasn't even trying to turn over. She looked over at the kid. "Well, car girl. Thoughts?"

Smiling, Sky looked at her and nodded. "Pop the hood."

She did so and looked up. "I swear I didn't plan this."

"I know." and she half laughed. Jumping out she raised the hood and noticed the battery terminal had been removed from the post. "Hey Charli, someone has..." something was going over her mouth and nose again. No, this wasn't happening again!

Charli noticed her body go limp and she jumped out of the car, dialing H and pressing send before getting out to investigate. She saw a man standing there, dragging Sky back. "Hey! What are you..." and a second person came up behind her, covered her mouth and nose with a rag as well and she started to lose consciousness. She hoped and prayed that the call went through to H, and that he came after them.

When she came awake again, her and Sky were both in the back of the van, cuffed to the seat. She looked around and realized that her mouth was covered with duct tape, and she stared back into eyes that were awake as well. She looked over the back of the seat as she could and saw the two. Looking out the back window, she could tell they were still in Miami, and coincidentally, beside the police station.

Horatio looked at the phone that had fallen on the ground, beside Charli's car, and noticed the hood still up. "Battery's been tampered with." he told Natalia.

"They can't be far."

"No, they cant."

Charli looked around her and found that if she scrubbed her mouth across her shoulder, the tape was coming off. She worked at it, after trying unsuccessfully to release the zip-ties that were holding her wrists to the seat frame, and finally got the duct tape off from around her face.

She looked up at Sky and mouthed the words, "Brace yourself." When she nodded, she took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as hoped, it had caused Kevin to freak out and panic, and he turned the wheel of the van, losing control and causing it to roll. It rolled onto it's side, and then onto the top, before it came to rest.

The next few minutes were a blur as she got herself about her. The next thing she knew, a familiar red head and long brown haired woman, were staring at her.

"Charli?"

"Sky. Save Sky."

Horatio looked down her. "I've already gotten her out. She's in the ambulance."

She glanced around at her wrists where he had cut the zip-ties and noticed the blood. She jumped out of the back of the van where it was on the top and stood up, looking at the surroundings. They were just north of the lab, and she looked at the ambulance. "Did you get them?"

He nodded. "I don't want you to worry about that right now. You need to get looked at."

"Tell me they didn't get away!" she said, loudly.

"No, sweetheart. They didn't get away. Look."

She glanced to the right where she saw both of them being loaded into the back of police cars. "They weren't hurt?"

"Minimally. Sky is on the way to the hospital. She should be okay but she's pretty banged up."

"She's alright?"

He nodded. "Now will you please let them look at you?"

She stopped and took a breath. Everything was alright. Sky was safe and her kidnappers were apprehended. She glanced around for just a second, then in an instant, felt the adrenaline and energy leave her body. She reached out just before it went black.

Horatio noticed her eyes close, and he saw her hand reach out and clench his jacket. Stepping toward her, he lifted her just before she collapsed in his arms. "I need a medic!" he screamed, and walked with her in his arms, in a hurried fashion, to the nearest ambulance.

* * *

He was in the waiting room when a nurse popped in. "Horatio?"

He looked up. "Someone wants to see you. She's done nothing but ask for you since she got here."

"Charli?"

"No, Sky."

"What?"

She nodded. "I had to promise her I would let you talk to her as soon as I could, to get her to let us check her out."

"How is she?"

"She's good. She'll be fine in a few hours. Her ankle is broken and there's some pretty serious bruising on her wrists from the accident and zip-ties."

He nodded this time. "Alright." and he followed her back there. he looked at her there in the bed. Her eyes lifted lightly. "Hey sweetheart."

"How is Charli?"

"I'm sure she's fine, they're still checking her out. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm sore."

"That's to be expected."

"That's what the nurse said. She saved my life you know? Charli did. She told me to brace myself when she got the duct tape off of her mouth, then she screamed as loud as she could. I think she scared them, because that's when the van started rolling. Did they get them?"

H nodded. "They are both in custody right now and being questioned as we speak."

"Good." Then she studied him closely. "She really loves you guys."

He tilted his head slightly. "Did she tell you that?"

Sky nodded. "Her biggest fear is disappointing you." Why was she telling him this? It had to be the drugs they had her on for the pain. Oh well, it was too late to stop now anyway.

"She couldn't disappoint me. The biggest thing I worry about with her is trying to do too much at once."

Nodding she glanced at him. "Don't be mad at her."

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"For not telling you about the dreams."

Her voice was drifting in and out now.

"She didn't mean to pull her gun that first night. I scared her trying to wake her up."

His stomach muscles tightened.

"Don't be mad at her."

Her eyes were closing and he gripped her hand and squeezed lightly. "I'm not mad at her sweetheart. Don't you worry about it."

She nodded as she fell asleep. He stood up and walked out into the hallway. Walking into the room Charli was in, he saw the nurse still working on her. "I'm almost done. Pull up a chair."

"How is she?" he asked, seeing the bandage on her forehead and the wraps around her wrists.

"She's alright. Scrapes and bruises, concussion from the bump to the noggin. Has she been sleeping lately?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

She rolled over her arm. "You see her muscles twitching here?"

Noticing what she was talking about, he nodded.

"Sign of exhaustion. She's also slightly anemic according to her panel, which is another sign of exhaustion. She'll be alright, but she's in a really heavy sleep state right now, that's not drug induced. She probably collapsed because of it."

He'd heard of cases of people doing things and then succumbing to their injuries once they realized everything was okay. Sitting in the chair, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. They were definitely going to have a talk when she woke up. Though as he looked at her now, asleep and fragile, he knew that the frustration from her not telling him about not sleeping and the dreams, would be gone by the time she did.

He'd been right. It took her eighteen hours to wake up, and when she did, he was sitting there asleep in the chair. She squeezed his hand and he sat up and forward quickly, coming back to full awareness.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

She looked around the room, and then to the window. "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning." he said, glancing quickly at the clock on the wall.

"How long have I been out?"

"A long time." he answered plainly. "You suffered a concussion and some bumps and bruises. Along with exhaustion. And based on the dreaming you were doing a few hours ago, I'd say I can understand why."

"I was dreaming?"

He nodded. "I was able to bring you out of it fairly quickly, and without waking you up." then he studied her expression. "Why didn't you tell me you pulled a gun on Sky? I knew something was up."

She closed her eyes and looked away. "I was embarrassed. I didn't want you thinking I couldn't handle it."

"So instead, you just didn't sleep. At all."

"I slept." she argued feebly. "Just not much. Every time I closed my eyes, I had a nightmare." she whispered the last part.

"Sweetheart, you could have just told me."

"I didn't want you..."

"To think you couldn't do it. Or to be disappointed in you."

She studied him this time. "You must have had a really good conversation with Sky."

He grinned his signature half smile. "We did actually. She's quite fond of you."

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say I was sort of fond of her. How is she?" she asked, coming to realization that she hadn't asked.

"She's alright. Broken ankle. Bumps and bruises. She's at Natalia's right now."

"And Nadia and Kevin?"

"They are both at lockup and looking at twenty to life."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "When can I get out of here?"

"The doctor will be in here in a few hours. He'll look you over real quick and probably let you go. He was waiting on you to wake up."

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

She stepped into the court house and smiled at Horatio standing there next to Sky. She was dressed in one of her suits that she'd given to Natalia for her. She was so nervous. "You ready?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Yes, she is." Horatio answered for her.

Charli smiled. "I know. I hate it when he does that to me too."

H chuckled. "We're due in. You can do this. We're both here beside you."

She nodded and held her chin up, as they walked into the courtroom.

Three hours later they were done and leaving. At the steps of the courthouse, Sky stopped in front of both Charli and Horatio. "So, what now?"

"What would you like to do Ms. Messer?"

"I think I want to go home."

"I can understand that. Happy Birthday by the way. I realize I'm a day late, but I was a little tied up with cases yesterday."

She smiled. "Thank you. It was nice. Charli and I went out to eat and then we went back to Natalia's for a movie, since she worked late."

He nodded. "I'm glad. Well if you ever decide to come back down to Miami, just let us know. You'll always have a place here."

"Thank you. For everything you've done. Admittedly, if I was going to be hit by someone, I'm glad it was you."

"Well thank you. I think."

She smiled again. "It's a good thing."

"Well good. I'm glad I could oblige. Now, I hate to be rude, but..."

"We," Charli started in, "have to go. See you tonight before you leave?"

Nodding, Sky turned toward her and hugged her. "My flight leaves out at ten fifteen."

"Well good. We'll catch dinner and then I'll drive you to the airport."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I can't believe I'm going home." she whispered.

"Keep yourself out of trouble Ms. Messer. And stay in touch."

Turning toward a cab and waving, she yelled out, "I will, I promise."

Looking at Horatio, she laughed at herself for getting weepy eyed.

He gave her a warm smile and put his arm around her shoulder. "You did good Charli."

"Even if I did try to overdo it at first?"

"Even then. Now come on. We've got a lab full of evidence and a morgue full of bodies."

She leaned against him and wrapped her arm around the small of his back. "In case I haven't said it lately, thanks for taking a chance on a teenager with no future."

"You always had a future sweetheart. You just didn't know what road you would take."

"Well thanks for pointing me down the right one then."

"Pointing is easy. You had to take the steps." and he squeezed lightly before grabbing the key fob and unlocking the doors to the Hummer. "You want a lift? We can leave your car here until we're done and I'll drop you back off."

She shrugged. This way she wouldn't have to fight for a spot at the lab. "Works for me!" and she walked behind him, jumping in the passenger seat as he held the door for her. "Ms. Gibbens."

"Mr. Caine."


End file.
